


[podfic] Office Meeting

by blackglass, lovelokest, reena_jenkins, rkatz, vassalady



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/F, Loch Ness Monster, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfication 2017, it's surprisin' how many Wayne Enterprises folks end up becomin' supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/pseuds/lovelokest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkatz/pseuds/rkatz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Bruce Wayne deals with supervillains almost as much as Batman does.





	[podfic] Office Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Office Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132409) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Podfication 2017, Collaborative Podfic, Multi-voice Podfic, Lock Ness Monster, it's surprisin' how many Wayne Enterprises folks end up becomin' supervillains

 **Length:**  00:12:51  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Office%20Meeting_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
